The black hearted angle
by Writer of all styles
Summary: ((NOTE: ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE CREATERS I OWN NOTHING EXPECT VILE & KIN & BETH)) Vile, the new girl in the city with a very dark past and a fear of most people. She refuses to get close to anyone until she falls for her unlikely hero and a well known bartender. They help her through her depression, but will this turn into a love triangle? Or will they fall for those they hate?
1. Chapter 1

It was dark as Vile sat alone at the bar, it was drizzling outside and the low hum of the music from the nearby dance floor made a low noise, there weren't many people in the club this early. She messed with her ice blue quills as they hang in front of her yellow eyes, her real red eyes were hidden behind the colored contacts. She flicked her quills gently letting them sway, her dyed pink tips entrancing her eyes as she watched them sway. She looked down as the bartender set a shot beside her.

"Hey, what's a pretty hedgey like yourself doing in a dump like this? Waiting for someone?" The dark green hedgehog leaned forward his own quills held back by a ponytail and she shook her head placing her gentle hands around her newfound glass.

"No actually. Just trying to kill time." Her voice was soft, silky like. She gently touched her fingertip off and on the lip of the small glass staring at the liquid inside.

"Thats not something you can really kill." The hedgehog pulled up a bar stool and leaned against the counter.

"No but it can be draining." Vile gave a sigh and put the glass into her lips then tilted her head back her long quills flowing down her back exposing her corset she was wearing along with her black skinny jeans rolled up and the cuffs of the folds painted pink, her black and pink striped long arm length gloves covering up to her bicep. The male hedgehog rested his chin in his palm as Vile leaned forward again setting the now empty glass against the countertop.

"My name is Kin, what's yours?" The green hedgehog mumbles taking the glass back from her. Vile looked at the door by the empty dance floor as what looked like a party of about 20 filed into the door. They were loud and annoying making Vile's ears draw back and Kin look up. "Oh they called about an hour ago." He points an ungloved finger over at the crowd and Vile's eyes follow the point and her eyes fell onto a black cat with blue eyes, her blue skinny jeans hugged her hips and her tube top barely containing her breasts as she laughed with a red quilled hedgehog. "Its her 23 birthday if i remember correctly. The other works will try to make her feel special, i just run the bar tonight so they won't bother you to much." Vile gave a small nod and watched as Kin refilled her glass with red wine.

"Thanks, i just need to take the edge off. I just moved here and i've been unpacking all day." She took the glass from Kin's hand softly. Kin offered her a nod.

"Well, that explains why i haven't seen you around before. Hey your welcome anytime, maybe one day i can show you around town. We can grab lunch." Vile leaned back her eyes narrowed at the green hedgehog as he offered her a gentle smile.

"This sounds like you're hitting on me." Vile said a bit nervously making Kin laugh loudly.

"No but your new. No friends yet right?" Vile shook her head and got a smile from Kin. "Well then i can be your first." His ears laid back hearing the 'birthday girl' yell from across the dance floor and he grumbles. "I hate my job!" Vile laughs loudly as Kin writes down his number and holds it out. "Here, text me i get off at.." He turned his gaze to the clock then smiles pouring a second shot glass and Vile tilts her head as Kin holds up the glass. "Right now." Vile softly giggles and clinks their glasses together as they both take the shots.


	2. Chapter 2

Kin smiled as the two walked inside Vile's dry and rather neat apartment from the rain outside. Kin was soaked mainly because he gave his trench coat to Vile to keep her dry on the walk from the bar.

"God the rain picked up rather quickly!" Vile said as she gave a rather violent shiver taking off the warm but wet trench coat handing it back to Kin softly.

"Well its like that around here" He took the coat and then stepped onto the patio that was overhanging so he could shake his coat dry. Vile watches as his muscular torso shakes the rain from the heavy jacket but she surprisingly wasnt impressed. She ducked back inside her apartment and grabbed a towel for Kin and a warm blanket for herself. She pulled the heavy fleece blanket from her huge king sized bed and gothic looking room that was dotted with fake blood removable wall decals and other cool looking decals like black flower designs or custom decals she had made for her. Wrapping the fuzzy fleece blanket with the Shadow The Hedgehog symbol on the front, because well. He had saved her life at one point and honestly, she fell in love. She never could bring herself to ever call his number that he had given her that night. Pressing her nose into the blankets fleecey warmth she shut her eyes allowing herself to remember the night she met her savior.

It was a dark night as Ville was walking home from the drugstore with some tylenol and other pain meds, she gave a small sigh adjusting her world war II bombers jacket over her shoulders and shivered as the rain was steadily pounding away at her head and the sidewalk as her converse smacked against the sidewalk. She brushed her wet quills from her face, of course it had to rain now. She squinted trying to see ahead in the gloom. "Damn, i cant see shit.." She stopped as a hand grabbed her arm. "Who ever you are back off.." She yanked her arm but the hand held on tighter, she started to get scared and began to frantically trash. "LET ME GO! SOMEBODY PLEASE!" She kicked and lashed at her attacker who was now dragging her down the street by her arm and she was in quite a bit of pain as he yanked her along like a ragdoll, having tired herself out she followed without much protest. Her attacker shoved her into an abandoned building but it was still too dark to see as her face slammed into the concrete floor. She let out a yell and held her now bleeding mouth. She squinted as lightning crackled long enough to light up the room for a second. It was trashed and filled with ropes and chains that were rusted badly and her attacker was a brass colored bat his black wings folded at his back a white mask over his face the eyes cut out showing his brilliant rose colored eyes and a smile drawn with marker under his eyes and Vile began shaking as the light faded from the room.

"Dont do this, ill give you anything..just don't hurt me!" She pleaded desperately to the masked man who cut her off with a sadistic laughter that echoed in the room.

"I dont think i should, Vile." he responded and his voice sent a chill down Viles spine.

"How do you know my name..?" Vile mumbled as tears poured down her face.

The bat only laughed more sadistically but as the lightning flashed lighting up the room once more and Vile scrambled away as the light revealed that the bat was now inches from her bleeding muzzle. He held a knife in his ungloved fingers. "Now now, you ask too many damn questions!"

Vile scrambled back until her back slammed against a wall her eyes shut tight ears laid back against her head not wanting to hear his voice. She cringed as she felt the cold blade of the pocket knife against her throat. "Dont.." She sobbed out and opened her eyes slowly and widened then as lightning once again flashed and a black hedgehog with bright red eyes had a gun to the brass bats head.

"Step away from the girl."


	3. Chapter 3 ((CONTAINS SELF HARM!)

Vile opened her eyes tired of the frightful memory hugging the fleece blanket closer muzzle buried her face against the red pattern she had put on the blanket by an old friend of hers who was no longer with the living, making her even sadder and she let a small tear roll off her face. Hearing Kin come inside she wiped her eyes on the back of her bare hand soaking her ice blue fur and walked out with a small smile holding out the towel. "Here kin before you get any of my blankets wet." He took it hesitantly staring into the hedgehogs eyes, he could all but feel the pain and sadness she had locked away in her heart but her said nothing and began to dry his body.

"Thanks.." He gave a soft mumble and Vile shifted uncomfortably.

"Its nothing really, you can have the couch tonight if you'd like this storm isn't the best to be walking in." Hugging the blanket closer she let her eyes fall to the carpet. This storm was just like that night where Shadow, where he saved her. He, should have left her for dead. Swallowing the thought and the threat of tears she set the blanket down. "Can i borrow your coat, i need to do something before this rain gets too bad." She took the now dry coat from the table.

"But you just said that the-" He gave a small sigh as Vile left the apartment not wanting to be questioned further and went to find the bathroom for a hot shower.

Vile walked through the storm to the same spot she came to often in this town, the only reason she moved here. The cemetery, now the rain was pouring but she was numb to it. Walking through the downpour blindly to a tombstone where an angle carved from marble sat her arms outstretched to the plaque at her feet. Vile swallowed the tears forming in her eyes as she kneeled by the small plaque. "Hello Beth, its great to see you again. This rain got me thinking about you." With the most gentle care she picked up a photo frame and in the photo inside the glass was of a bright alburn cat with stunning yellow eyes and a smile that made the rain around seem warm and friendly her white muzzle pink with a small blush. Tears began to pour down Viles own muzzle. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO US!?" She found herself yelling above the storm and the crashing thunder. "Today was your birthday of all things, and the day you left me here alone. Beth why did you cut your wrists like that..why did you kick that chair as well, its been 5 years Beth, 5 long years." Vile sat back hugging the picture frame tears pouring. "WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SMILING!?" She threw the frame across the wet paved path hugging her own knees quietly letting the tears flow, she just sat there even as the rain flowed faster and harder staring at the marble angle that looked as if she was crying as the rain flowed down her face. Vile sighed looking at her own arms pulling off the gloved that covered them staring at the habit she was forced into by her only friends death. Cuts, upon scars mixed into more fresh and healing cuts. She hid them inside the Kin's jacket which she was wrapped in her heart painfully beating with every passing second. Kin only reminded her that Beth was gone, wanting to be Vile's friend. She hadn't had anyone care or want to be around since Beth. Shadow saved her and cared, he even walked her through the worst part of the city that night so she was ok, and Kin showed her a fan few drinks and the walk home. Pulling her knees closer still numb to the rain she slipped a razor from her pocket and drifted from her own mind slowly. When she came to, she had her gloves back on fresh tears on her face blood against the blade that she slid into her pocket in silence. She set Beths picture frame back in its dry spot under the angles outstretched wing and gave it a small loving caress to its wooden frame before turning and leaving the grave. Lightning crackled once more and when Vlie gave a last glance over her shoulder she swore she saw the figure of Beth standing beside the marble her ungloved hand against the cold wet stone, staring at Vile with hurt eyes her white dress she was buried in flowing in the wind with grace her one bright eyes dull with pain her smile no more and a small tear flowing off her muzzle as Vile turned away her own eyes shut tight letting the tears come as she walked away from the scene leaving the figure of Beth there standing alone in the rain.


	4. Chapter 4

Vile arrived back at her apartment with blood shot eyes and set Kin's jacket into the dryer eyes distant. She shut them slowly lingering to let go of the wet jacket just yet but dropped it inside and set the dryer starting the cycle her fingers felt numb her arms warm due to her gloves. Which now she couldn't take off since Kin was staying the night now. Giving a small sigh she walked out taking her high heeled boots off as she walked. She jumped hearing Kin's worried voice behind her.

"You could have gotten hurt you idiot you were gone for nearly two hours where were you!?" Kin went to hug the ice blue hedgy but she pulled away leaving Kin standing with his arms open looking a bit confused by her gesture.

"I was um, checking that i hadn't left something at the bar, i thought i did." She looked away not able to meet his questioning gaze any longer. However, Kin held up his hands a small smile on his face.

"Hey i won't invade your space, we may be friends now but i wont push. I know thats probably a lie but lets change the subject shall we?" He walked by her making her quills fall over her eyes nervously as he picked up the fleece blanket she had been clinging to. "So, you've met my best friend Shadow have you?" He rubbed the symbol delicately.

"You're his friend?" She felt herself blush at the mention of the blank hedgehog which Kin caught and pointed out making it worse as he chuckled.

"Then you must be the ice blue hedgehog he met 4 years ago and saved, hes been waiting for your call you know." He set the blanket down making Vile shift nervously.

"I wouldnt bring myself to do it, i thanked him that night but, i didn't feel like wasting his time." She rubbed her bicep nervously.

"Wasting his time?! Girl he never stops bringing you we talk, he turns every conversation to you." The green hedgehog offered the girl in front of him a bright smile and her cheeks lit up like a christmas tree and she jerked her head from his view to hide her blush from him. He gave her a soft pat on her back. "Come on, its late. Shower i can set up on the couch." Her eyes softened as she smiled up at him and walked into the bathroom starting the shower letting the shower run hot and she stood in the mirror staring at her own reflection. She looked down at her forearms and then hit the wall with her head shutting her eyes before stepping into the hot water and she gave a soft smile as the hot water ran down her naked boy.

"This is what i needed, a friend because i finally regret my cuts again Beth." Vile sat down letting the water run down her back. She stared at the drain her head held up by her knees. "Should i show him? No, then he will tell tell shadow right? Oh god Beth i need you more then ever, i need advice. Do i tell him or not?" Giving a soft sigh she shut her eyes letting the water run down her body.

Kin sat against the couch sitting in silence for a while. Giving a soft sigh his thoughts turned to the black hedgehog that Vile continued to think about and refer to. He eyed his cell phone, should he text the heddgy and invite him over? Or should he actually ask Viles permission. Maybe he should move in? Talk to her about it, or get lost. He gave a small sigh running his hand through his quills and leaned forward lost in thought. He shut his eyes only to open them as his phone began to ring. He gently picked up his flip phone and flipped it open putting it to his ear.

"Hello?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Kin mumbled into the microphone of his cell phone and smiled softly as a bright cheery voice responded back, the voice was that of the pink hedgy Amy. Amy had changed a lot since Sonic had skipped the city with his friend Knuckles. Everyone knew they had to have been gay for each other but no one questioned it, now Amy had a reblish attitude feeling she didn't have to be sweet and kind around people to get on Sonics goodside. **

**He couldn't help but laugh at how excited she sounded. **

**Kin smiled as he laid back against the couch. He kept an ear open for the bathroom door and the shower, incase Vile happened to fall or slip or call out because she was in need of something. **

**s being pretty seclusive. People also say that she has suffered from serious depression, maybe thats why shes being so secretive.**Vile i saw an extra room and i was wondering if you,K-kin are you ok?Please..dont hate..Me** She finally was able to finish her sniffling making it harder for her to be understood. **

Hate you** He repeated and Vile relaxed as he kneeled in front of her once more. d never hate you, even if we have just met. However now you have no option or argument. I am moving into the second bedroom with you.**Don't move Vile..Please this is hurting me more than it is you..Kin don't..Dont cut again Vile, Im here and your not getting rid of me and i have friends who will also be your friends...The second this storm is over they are helping me move in, they will help you crawl out of this hole you've buried yourself in. We will care for you** Vile sat staring at the hedgehog who cried into her knees, he cared so deeply though they just met and she slid down and hugged him, holding the towel against her body and he wrapped his strong arms around her sickly skinny and bloody body protecting her from whatever demons that may haunt her mind and they sat there until their legs began to cramp listening to the storm raging outside Viles favorite scents, but would he still love the broken and lost girl that sat before him. Or would he have her all to himself? Kin mumbled into the microphone of his cell phone and smiled softly as a bright cheery voice responded back, the voice was that of the pink hedgy Amy. Amy had changed a lot since Sonic had skipped the city with his friend Knuckles. Everyone knew they had to have been gay for each other but no one questioned it, now Amy had a reblish attitude feeling she didn't have to be sweet and kind around people to get on Sonics goodside. **

**He couldn't help but laugh at how excited she sounded. **

**Kin smiled as he laid back against the couch. He kept an ear open for the bathroom door and the shower, incase Vile happened to fall or slip or call out because she was in need of something. **

**s being pretty seclusive. People also say that she has suffered from serious depression, maybe thats why shes being so secretive.**Vile i saw an extra room and i was wondering if you,K-kin are you ok?Please..dont hate..Me** She finally was able to finish her sniffling making it harder for her to be understood. **

Hate you** He repeated and Vile relaxed as he kneeled in front of her once more. d never hate you, even if we have just met. However now you have no option or argument. I am moving into the second bedroom with you.**Don't move Vile..Please this is hurting me more than it is you..Kin don't..Dont cut again Vile, Im here and your not getting rid of me and i have friends who will also be your friends...The second this storm is over they are helping me move in, they will help you crawl out of this hole you've buried yourself in. We will care for you** Vile sat staring at the hedgehog who cried into her knees, he cared so deeply though they just met and she slid down and hugged him, holding the towel against her body and he wrapped his strong arms around her sickly skinny and bloody body protecting her from whatever demons that may haunt her mind and they sat there until their legs began to cramp listening to the storm raging outside Viles favorite scents, but would he still love the broken and lost girl that sat before him. Or would he have her all to himself?**


	6. Chapter 6

Kin sat against Vile's bed as she slept, she had cried herself to sleep in his arms and he had put her in a white nightgown and laid her in her dark room listening as the storm began to die off. He stood after a moment and walked out of her room shutting her door, he had just learned of vile's nasty habit of cutting her arms and he was going to help her break that habit. He shut his eyes leaning his back up against her black door his ears laying back as he could feel the tears brimming up in his own eyes, cutting and for how long..how long had she felt this lonely and this afraid. He opened his eyes and wiped them against his wrist and made his way into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and opened the cap.

"No more of this for you Vile, your being cut of. However i need a drink." He sat at the table and shut his eyes as he tilted his head back, his wet quills clinging to his face as the liquid fell past his lips and into his mouth the strong taste beginning to cling to his tongue making his shudder as it slid down his throat. He sat like that chugging the foul tasting drink until he couldn't bear it and slammed the bottle into the wood of the table his face hidden in his arms, he couldn't get the image out of the sharp tongued blue hedgehog laying against the fuzzy black rug, bleeding broken and crying. He threw the bottle into her recycling can and walked into the living room leaning against the black leather couch unlocking his phone and began to scroll through his contacts, there was still a hedgehog he needed to call and talk to, the one who probably cared more for this hedgehog then anyone ever could. Shadow.  
He clicked the contacts button and held the phone to his ear, but could this just be a mistake...RING….what if he would say no to his offer...RING...what if he turned her down...what if? "Hello?" Kin swallowed shutting his eyes, Shadow sounded tired and irritated but more tired than usual he must have woken him up. "Kin, hello?"

"Shadow, do you remember that girl you had saved in that building, from that bat guy?"

"You mean Crimson? Ya he needed help and i got it for him, just be glad i had decided to skip my second shift at the station that night. But yes i remember her, and i always will..Why do you even bring her up?"

"I found her and well, she's here she needs our help." He listened as there was cluttering around like shadow was trying to find something.

"Whats the address i dont even care about the rain ill run, even use chaos control if i have to."Kin couldn't help but laugh to himself.

"Shadow why don't you come in the morning, Amy and Rouge will help me be moving in, her depression is to bad for her to be left alone."

"Depression..?" Kin poured out to Shadow about what he had seen and what he knew, which was little as he realized. As he spilled about the self harm, he began to tear up and cry as the images flew through his head and he would never forget them as long as he tried. The scars and bandages on her arms would always remind him. Shadow half listened half tried to absorb what his best friend was telling him. He sat against his bed shutting his glowing red eyes his ears slowly beginning to drop as he listened to every word.

"You mean Vile...Look i don't care about what she wants. What is the address?!" Kin gave a smile, that was the shadow he knew and told the black hedgehog where to go and how to get there. He slowly hung up and shut his eyes listening for the bell or a soft knock on the door. He gave a smile smile at the thought of the two secret loves being reunited once again, he could just see it. Shadow laying beside the sleeping love of his life then letting her wake up in his chest fur, waiting for her reaction, he started to laugh to himself. He opened his eyes again as the doorbell rang through the small apartment followed by a crack of thunder, and he stood walking to the door grabbing the handle and shut his eyes swinging the door open.


End file.
